


The next room.

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, sterekalltheway, sterekespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek son hermanastros. Una cosa lleva a la otra, cuando Derek siente celos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

La música sonaba alto en la habitación evitando que cualquier sonido que se producirá dentro de esta fuera amortiguada por la canción.

Derek se movía frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermanastro mientras este mordía y apretaba las colchas. Derek acercó su rostro besando su cuello tratando de calmarlo mientras hacia las embestidas pausadas y lentas tratando de desesperar al menor.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

Fácil. Habían salido de fiesta para celebrar la graduación de su generación estaba más que claro que Stiles no faltaría a esa fiesta llevándose consigo a su mejor amigo. Derek en el momento que lo vio entrar no le perdió de vista tolero el que bailará con el idiota de Jackson pero definitivamente no soportaría el ver como su hermanastro era tocado por otro hombre apretó los puños lo iba a dejar pasar pero o por Dios el ver como es idiota le susurraba algo en el oído y lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndolo a las habitaciones eso si que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían pero su cordura se había ido cuando llegaron a la casa y este se había ido a su habitación y viendo entro encontrándolo solamente en bóxer que le quedaban extremadamente ajustados todo se fue a la mierda.

Tomo el rostro del castaño ladeando la cabeza para besarle saboreando esos dulces labios que tanto deseó probar.

Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca del menor al sentir como su hermanastro lo embestía. Derek entrelazó sus manos apretándolas. Beso con cariño el cuello trazando cada uno de los lunares.

-Ah...ah- Stiles apretaba las colchas tratando de apresar el dolor que sentía.

No negaría que le gustaba ser penetrado por su hermanastro desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió una atracción por el pero al descubrir que serían parientes esa idea fue descartada. Estuvo con varios hombres tratando de encontrar algún parecido con este y cuando lo hizo este mismo se presento apartando lo del hombre.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba gimiendo para su medio hermano estando a tan sólo una habitación de sus padres. Gimió apretando las sábanas.

Derek lo tomo de las caderas alzándolo sin salir de el estiro el brazo tomando la almohada la puso debajo del vientre del menor alzando su trasero pálido. Dio una pequeña mordida por esa piel tan hermosa para el.

Embistió de nueva cuenta sintiendo sus testículos golpear con los glúteos de esta paso sus dedos largos por los cabellos castaños cerrándolos en un puño haciendo levantar su rostro. Este no se renegó y se dejo.

-Mhg...Der-nombro con voz rota el menor mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Derek abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada suplicante de este se acercó sin dejar de moverse hasta su rostro besándolo mordiendo y jalando los labios provocando que gimiera y jadeara.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar avisándole que estaría cerca. Dejando sus brazos a cada lado del rostro del menor embistió profundamente sacando un gran gemido de este que temió que se haya escuchado.

Detuvo sus movimientos tratando de escuchar a través de la música algún sonido que le alertará. La puerta estaba asegurada con el pestillo pero no quería que sus padres los encontrarán de esta forma. Aunque a el no le importará mucho la verdad.

Stiles gimió en negación al sentirse olvidado.

-Ya va pequeño- murmuro sobre su nuca besándola.

Acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de su hermanastro de nueva cuenta comenzó a embestirlo sin pausa. Bajo la mirada observando la obscena imagen de su falo saliendo y entrando de la pequeña entrada de este. Gruño afianzando las arremetidas.

Golpeo con gusto el redondo trasero dejando una marca de su mano sobre este.

-Te quiero Stiles- susurro sobre su oído mordiendo con gula el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Y-o también- sonrió ante la respuesta de su pequeño.

Por que si era suyo y no siquiera sus padres lograrían separarlo de el.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo no tardaron en aparecer cuando se corrió dentro de la pequeña entrada. Se retiró lentamente observando su semen ser expulsado por la entrada rosada.

Giró el cuerpo de Stiles encontrando los restos de su orgasmo. Sonrió de lado besándolo.

Ya se preocuparían luego de las consecuencias.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una enferm@ lo se. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Si desean más síganme en mi cuenta de Tumblr y envíenme sus ideas! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
